


In the darkness

by R_N_R



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_N_R/pseuds/R_N_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fanfiction taking place after Xigbar's death in KH2, I hate summary, just read the damn thing :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is about Xigbar and Demyx.  
> SLIGHT SHOUNEN AI! I've warned you!

The fight had been harder than he thought; Demyx might have been a little weak, but he had no chance against this boy. The young brunet just hit the old nobody with his last blow- the one that meant the end of him. Xigbar could feel his body giving in. 

He had been fighting back tears since his partner, who couldn't be called a lover, had died from the hand of the key barer. He had told the boy time and time again that what they were doing was nothing, nothing at all, that it would never be anything since they didn't have hearts. Demyx had tried to make him think otherwise, but he was too stubborn to let the thought of having a heart get to him. He had felt some thing, but it was only memories of feelings; at least that's what he thought it was.

Demyx... Maybe you were right… He thought as his hands and knees hit the floor, before looking up at the brunet who had made his Demyx disappear. 

"Why did you call me Roxas?" The Key barer asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?" He managed to say before disappearing, his body slowly fading.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

What's that feeling? Xigbar thought as he felt himself slowly waking up, but not completely. No, he was still feeling way too drowsy to be awake yet. He felt so comfy, so warm. He opened his one good eye only to see darkness; nothing he wasn't used to see. But this was different- It was thick and warm. He could not feel any weight what so ever; it felt like he was floating endlessly.

After floating for a little while, he tried to move to reach what would be a floor or the ground. He had to concentrate for a bit to finally be able to control his own body correctly; as he feet finally touched the slightly cold floor under him, he noticed that he was bare feet, that also when he noticed that he wasn't wearing much; his black coat, his gloves, his boots, they were all gone. He could only feel fabric covering his scarred legs, but he felt comfortable with himself at this moment. 

He wasn't feeling any pain from the fight against Sora, actually he felt like he had never been hurt in his life. Is that what d-death feels like? He dared think; usually nobodies would only refer as death with the words fading or disappearing, considering that there as no such thing as death for entities without hearts. He just stands there staring into the infinite darkness for a long, long time. 

After staring at the darkness for so long, he finally saw a very small ray of light far away shinning lightly through the darkness. As long as he had been living within the darkness in the castle that never was, it was the first time he had been attracted to the light. He felt like this light was calling him; the darkness was comfortable, but the light seemed so appealing and this place seemed to be boring after a while. 

The dark haired man started to walk curiously in its direction, not even bothering about trying to look around him for some obstacles. He walked slowly through the darkness for a long time. 

As much as he approached the now growing ray of light, memories started to infiltrate his mind; memories from the day he had left his somebody, Braig, to become the nobody he was, memories from the castle that never was, his new room, his new comrades, the endless meetings he had with number one, the nobodies that came after him, Demyx… Demyx… He held on to these memories for as long as he could, in fear that it would eventually disappear through death. But apparently, it was not the case- as he walked closer; he even started to have memories from his old self. Maybe the light was what all the nobodies were looking for; maybe they had been on the wrong track all along by trying to complete the Kingdom Hearts?

He finally got close enough to the light to make a shape out of it, it apparently was a door, but- "who-?" He whispered to himself for the first time since he had gotten into this world of nothingness. There was a silhouette standing between him and the light, this darkened silhouette seemed so familiar but he couldn't see the person standing perfectly. He walked a little faster, suddenly feeling an urge to see who was standing in front of this door. Could it be the guardian of the door to the light? If it was, could he even get access to that light? He really needed to get to the light; walking toward it made it clear to him, that was his goal, his peace.

He was only a couple of feet away from the door, but found himself blinded by the light, he stopped for a bit, just staring at the figure in front of him before it hit him; "Demyx!" He exclaimed as he finally recognized the smaller male standing in front of him.

"Demyx! Is it-… Really you?" He asked walking toward him.  
"Xiggy, I was waiting for you." Demyx said calmly as he turned around to see his comrade and started walking toward the older nobody as well.  
"Waitin for me?"  
"The others went ahead; I didn't want to leave you behind." The Nocturne said as he hugged Xigbar lovingly. "I had the feeling this was where everything would come to an end, and I didn't want to end without you, so I waited here…"  
"You waited for this long? Didn't ya got bored?" The free shooter asked, feeling like he ment something to someone; this was a feeling he had long forgot about, but it was how he felt at the moment and it was one of the best feeling he had felt since he joined with the organization.  
"No, I had my music… I can't summon my sitar here, but as long as I staid close to this door, I'd remember the melodies… So I waited." The blond said as he moved away from Xigbar.  
"Thank you… I got so much I wanted to tell ya; I missed ya, y'were right, I still feel…" Xigbar said with a smile.  
"Told ya!" Demyx smiled back. But then his face went gloomy and he remained silent for a moment. "Xiggy... I'm scared; what if this is the way to get whole with my old self? I don't want to be whole again anymore." The younger male said as he grabbed Xigbar's hand a turned to the light, not walking toward it.  
"Why? Isn't it what every nobody should wish for?" Xigbar asked as he accepted the boy's hand in his and held it reassuringly.  
"That's what I thought too, but if I go back to my somebody and you go back to yours… We won't see each other anymore, right? I mean, I'm from Atlantica, even if we'd find a way to see each other; it could never work out for I'd have to stay in water… Not to mention I think I got used to air and my legs too…" The teen admitted, still staring into the light.  
"You wanna stay here?" Xigbar asked, strongly considering staying in the darkness with the boy for eternity. There had been a silent moment. Nothing could be heard, nothing at all, except their breathings.  
"We have to go, don't we?" Demyx said again, turning his head around to look at his partner; no, lover.  
"Let's go together, I'll never forget about you, no mater where this door is leading us." The free shooter said still holding Demyx hand and took a step forward. He couldn't live without knowing what was beyond that light, not that he was considered a living thing anymore anyways.

They both walked to the door, holding each other's hand. He could feel Demyx's hand shake lightly as they reached the door frame and turned to him right before going through the door, only to see tears going down the boy's cheeks but a bright smile illuminating his face even more than the light itself. He smiled and they both walked through the door, to the light.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Xiggy!!" A happy voice came to his hear as he finally opened is eye. He was lying in the grass; Demyx was looking at him from above with a large smile on his face.  
"Is this…?" The free shooter said as he lifted himself up on one elbow.  
"I don't know where it is, but it's great!" Demyx said happily before he hugged the older man tightly. He actually sounded happier than ever.  
"This is where I lived as Braig…" Xigbar finally added.

Xigbar understood; he might have been created by someone loosing his heart, but he was already whole. They would no longer be in the world that never was, or whatever other world they could have lived in; they would be in a world of their own, created by their memories; since Demyx had an important place in his memories he would never be apart from him, he would always hear the boy's melody in the morning, until the end of times.


End file.
